


The Differences Between

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Half Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Megatron compares Optimus Prime to Orion Pax
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: Writuary 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 30
Collections: Writuary 2020





	The Differences Between

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 10: Broad

Orion Pax was thin, and Megatronus could wrap one hand around his waist.

Optimus Prime’s broad shoulders could fill a room.

Orion’s eyes were kind and filled with others’ suffering.

Optimus’ eyes were battle hardened, reflecting the pain he inflicted upon others.

Orion was gone now.

Optimus had killed him.


End file.
